Lucy Stevens
Lucy Stevens is a major character in Elite Beat Agents. Lucy is a 7 year old girl who life was filled with love and joy given to her by both of her loving parents. Story Sometime before Christmas her father Matthew left for a buisness trip and before going he asked Lucy what she'd like "Santa" for Christmas. Lucy replied a girlfriend for her teddy bear "Teddy". He promised he tell Santa and left. Cut to six months later her father still hasn't come home, Her mother Linda aproaches her after she starts talking about her dad coming home...And informed the child her father was killed in an accident, and that he's not coming home. Lucy screams that daddy promised to come home for Christmas. Linda in her own sorrow and grief shouted back to forget about daddy, and that she was hurt by the news to. Lucy trembling with tears streaming down her face begged her father to come home. Kahn was watching and dispatched the agents. Though not in the usual "Agents are...GO!!!" He silently sent them to ease the girls sorrow. The first part of the level has Lucy trying to clean up her fathers room (In an attempt to make her mom feel better to) and in the process they find (If your doing well) a photo of them both that Matthew kept of the two of them in his diary). (Do poorly and they find a picture of Matthew in a speedo). "Shouldn't have looked" indeed Linda. With resolve up high Lucy and her mom begin baking a cake for Matthew's birthday. Upon finishing the cake they set in his room and say happy birthday. (Do well and a gentle breeze blows through the window and blows out the candles with Linda in disbelief and Lucy overjoyed). (Do poorly and a strong wind sends the cake flying into poor Lucy's face). After that Lucy heads to bed and has a dream about her father walking away from her as she struggles to keep up with him. Through Lucy's struggle to remember her father's face she jumps at him at the end of the dream but falls short she calls after him. (Do well and he'll stop and turn as she wakes up. She'll say that its gotten close to Christmas. Do poorly and he will keep going and ignore Lucy's pleas. She wakes up despiratly calling for her father before hugging Teddy tightly and telling him she won't cry). The last bit involves Lucy and Linda decorating a Christmas tree. After the finishing the tree Lucy and Linda close their eyes in gentle rememberance of Matthew a loving and gentle father and husband respectivly. Suddenly on the walk up to the tree, a ghostly figure begins to emerge. When the girls begin to notice the light and open their eyes, Linda's jaw drops and Lucy's eyes shine in shock and joy. Matthew has come back to make peace with his wife and daughter as well as to deliver his bear to Lucy (If you did perfectly its a girlfriend bear, but mess up one cutscene its a baby bear, mess up 2 or all cutscenes its robot bear). The girls run to Matthew and Lucy finally lets her tears fall. After the invasion and imprisonment, Lucy appears in the "Without a fight" level she can be seen cheering with everyone else. Look in the lower left corner. After the heroic sacrifice of the agents (Taking a lazer blast that would've killed the people all over the prison they were trurned to stone). Everyone is in tears as all hope is lost. Lucy morns the agents but then resolves to not give up. She begins to chant:"E...B...A...E...B...A...". The other clients and prisoners take notice of this at first stunned into silence but Jane (The first client you help in the game) shouts that Lucy's right and that theres still hope. Everyone begins to chant together with the cheering becoming louder and louder untill the agents break free of they're granite prison to save the day. Lucy is seen after the battle and is the first to thank the agents for everything they have done for the people of earth. Had Lucy not been there its quite possible the world would have ended. Through her unyeilding faith in the Elite Beat Agents, the world was saved. Category:Characters